Una familia diferente(2)
by LenaLZorel
Summary: Dos años después de los atentados de Lex Lena recibe una llamada de teléfono desde Irlanda diciéndole que la madre del hijo de Lex a muerto. Lena no tenia ni idea de la existencia de este pequeño pero lo deja todo para marcharse en su busca afrontando así una nueva etapa de su vida esperando que la otra persona mas imprescindible en su vida, su mejor amiga Kara, acepte este cambio
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Estoy volviendo a subir la historia de nuevo en otra cuenta porque me he olvidado de la información de la anterior. Gracias.

(07:55)

Lena sale del ascensor hacia su despacho como todos los días, Jess la espera su escritorio con el café de Lena como cada mañana

''Buenos días Jess'' Salida Lena cordialmente cogiendo su café de paso ''buenos días señorita Luthor'' responde Jess con una sonrisa. Empujando la puerta lena le da las gracias a Jess y se dirijo a su propio escritorio.

Ya sentada, como cada mañana desde que se mudo a National City, se da la vuelta en la silla y observa el ventanal esperando ver a Supergirl, Kara mejor dicho, a Lena aun le sorprendía que Kara pensara que unas gafas y una coleta podrían ocultarla, cualquiera que hubiera visto a las dos chicas se hubiera dado cuenta de los puntitos marrones en los ojos o de la pequeña cicatriz que justo las dos tenían en el mismo lado de la ceja dercha o como tartamudeaban las dos cuando se ponían un poco nerviosa, o la forma en la que las dos le sonreían a Lena. La verdad es que no le importaba que su mejor amiga no le hubiera dicho quien era en realidad, sabia que era algo que con el tiempo se lo diría, sabia que era algo que Kara tenia que decidir contárselo así que cuando lo descubrió decidió guardarselo para si; pero eso no quería decir que cada dos por tres no bromeara con ello, le encantaba ver como Kara se ponía roja y empezaba a tartamudear y cambiaba de tema. Lena suspiro, sabia muy bien como se sentía por Kara, lo que no sabia era lo que Kara sentía por ella. A veces la confundía, Kara llamaba citas a sus almuerzos, siempre la abrazaba un poco más y las noches de película, que eran casi todos sábados desde que Lena le confeso que nunca había visto el Rey León, desde entonces quedaban todos lo sábados en casa de Kara y la gran mayoría de ellos Lena se quedaba a dormir. Después de la primera noche de dormir con Kara, Lena descubrió que Kara era una estufa humana y que nunca había dormido también como esa noche en la que se quedo dormida enredada en los brazos de Kara: Lena sabia que era una tontería auto negarse que cada sábado buscaba una excusa diferente para poder quedarse a dormir pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era que Kara también buscaba cualquier excusa para que Lena se quedara. Lena estaba encantada pero también le dolía un poco, en el fondo sabia que Kara solo la veía como una amiga, como una muy buena amiga y Lena se conformaba con eso, prefería tener a Kara en su vida como su mejor amiga a confesarle sus sentimientos y que Kara acabara huyendo, así que Lena estaba bastante contenta con como estaban las cosas

(8:10)

Con un sorbo a su café enciende su ordenador esperando ver los mismos correos de siempre pero uno en particular le llamo la atención ''Urgente. Despacho de abogados Sant Jordan'' antes de que pudiera abrir el correo Jess entra sin llamar, algo muy raro en ella y que solo pasaba en casos urgentes.

''Lo siento mucho señorita Luthor''se apresuro a decir''pero tiene una llamada del despacho de abogados San Jordan por la linea 1, dicen que es bastante urgente'' Lena noto que la cara de Jess reflejaba un poco de preocupación

''Muchas gracias Jess'' la voz de lena era un poco dubitativa. Lena se apresura a coger el teléfono aun mirando a Jess''Lena Luthor al habla'' con eso Jess sale del despacho sin antes darle una sonrisa a Lena.

''Señorita Luthor, le habla la abogada Charlote Dalton, del despacho Sant Jordan de Irlanda'' Lena queda helada por unos segundos ¿Irlanda? Porque la iban a llamar desde irlanda?¿porque desde un despacho de abogados? La cabeza de Lena iba a mil por hora con todas las preguntas que le saltaban¿Porque Irlanda? Su madre era de allí, Lena nació allí. ¿porque la llamaban de Irlanda? Esa era la pregunta que mas daba vueltas por su cabeza.

Al ver que Lena no respondía la abogada continuo ''Señorita Luthor, le llamo por un asunto urgente acerca del fallecimiento y testamento de la señorita Margont Gray'' Lena estaba segura de que nunca había escuchado dicho nombre

''Lo siento mucho Señora Dalton pero me temo que se trata de un error, nunca escuche dicho nombre, me temo que no se de quien habla'' la linea quedo en silencio un segundo

''Usted es Lena Luthor, hermana de Alexander Luthor, verdad?'' Lena quedo un poco sorprendida por dicha pregunta

''Si, señora, pero no se de quien me habla'' Lena seguía muy confundida, esto le parecía surrealista¿Margon Gray? ¿y porque le nombraban a Lex? Por un momento Lena temió que fuera una de las victimas de Lex pero era imposible. Lena llevaba dos años en prisión.

''Puedo llamarla Lena?'' Lena murmuro un por supuesto'' Muy bien Lena, su hermano nunca le comento nada acerca de Margont?''

''No, me temo que nunca le escuche hablar sobre ella'' ''Lena, lo mejor seria que nos viéramos en persona, no creo que sea un asunto que debamos ni podamos tratar por teléfono.

''Lo siento Charlote, pero si me va a hacer dejar todo e ir a Irlanda por una mujer que ni siquiera conozco me va a tener que dar explicar un poco más'' Lena escucho un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono

''Esta bien, la señorita Gray lamentablemente falleció hace dos días por enfermedad, ha dejado a un hijo, Lionel Alexander Luthor. El padre del niño es su hermano''

A Lema se le congelo el corazón, un sobrino, Lex tenia un hijo; la cabeza de Lena volvió a ir a mil por hora pero ''Cantos años tiene'' fue la única pregunta que escapo de sus labios

''tres años, lena''

tres años... eso quería decir que cuando ocurrió lo de Lex el niño tendría unos pocos meses.

Tenia casi la misma edad que cuando ella perdió a su madre. ''Me puede recibir mañana?'' Lena estaba decidida a conseguir la custodia del pequeño, no iba a dejar que deambulara por casas de acogida como ella. No iba a dejar que acabara en un mal hogar, no iba a dejar que se aprovecharan de el por ser hijo de quien era; estaba decidida a darle un buen hogar al pequeño

''Por supuesto, mañana entonces, un placer haber hablado con usted señorita Luthor.

En cuanto colgó cerro el portátil y salio del despacho ''Jess, por fav..'' ''Ya he llamado, el piloto la estará esperando en la pista en media hora, su abogada también estará allí, ya lo he concretado todo''

''Muchísimas gracias Jess, no se que haría sin ti''le dio un abrazo a Jess a la cual le tomo por sorpresa pero con gusto se lo devolvió.

Ya en el ascensor recordó la cita para comer con Kara( no cita romántica sino cita de amigas) se recordó Lena.

(8:45)

-Kara, lo siento mucho, tengo que salir del país, no estoy segura de cuando volveré. Te debo un almuerzo

La respuesta no tardo en llegar

-Estas bien? Todo va bien?

-Si, no te preocupes. En cuanto vuelva te hablo.

Y con eso Lena apago el teléfono y se monto en el coche de camino al aeropuerto.


	2. Chapter 2

(8:45)

''Kara, me estas escuchando?'' Le pregunto Alex. Kara se encontraba en el DEO ''si, lo siento, era Lena'' Kara le dio una sonrisa a Alex, sonaba preocupada ¿porque Lena debía de abandonar el país?

''Esta bien?'' Alex la miro con una sonrisa, sabia como su hermana se sentía por Lena y le encantaba picarla con ello

''Si, me acaba de escribir diciendo que tenia que cancelar el almuerzo de hoy porque debía de salir del país'' A Kara todo esto le parecía un poco extraño, Lena salia de viajes de negocias a menudo pero nunca de un momento a otro y las veces que salia del país hablaban por mensaje pero esta vez era diferente, los mensajes no le llegaban y cuando intentaba llamarla saltaba el contestador automático.

''Kara ¿quieres dejar de llamarla? Cuando encienda el móvil tendrá mil llamadas perdidas tuyas'' A Alex le hacia un poco de gracia como estaba su hermana, aunque en el fondo a ella también le preocupaba que Lena saliera de un momento a otro pero quería tranquilizar a Kara ''Seguro que se olvido de comentártelo, no te preocupes, en pocos días la volverás a ver''

''No se Alex, nunca se ha olvida de este tipo de cosas. ¿Debería de llamar a Jess? A lo mejor ella sabe algo.

''Kara, solo espera a que te hable, seguro que este donde este puede sacar cinco minutos de su apretada agenda para hablarte.''

''Supergirl, atraco a un pequeño banco, te puedes encargar?'' Winn intervino.

''Si claro, ahora mismo voy'' Y con eso Kara salio volando. Alex la vio partir y en cuanto Kara salio de su vista se dirigió a Winn

''Puedes ver si Lena tenia alguna reunión fuera del país?''

''Si, claro que puedo''contesto Winn enseguida''Aun no te fías de Lena? Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa fase todos'' rio Winn poniéndose manos a la obra.

''No, no es que no me fie de ella, pero no te parece raro?'' Y de verdad no era que Alex no se fiara de Lena, Lena había demostrado que se podía contar con ella ayudando a Kara y a supergirl en múltiples ocasiones. ''A lo mejor cadmus contacto con ella''

''No, de seguro le hubiera dado alguna pista a Kara.'' murmuro Winn distraído con los ojos pegados a ordenador''El avión de Lena tiene previsto despegar en media hora hacia...Irlanda.''

DUBLIN- IRLANDA

Después de un poco mas de 10 horas y 15 minutos en coche Lena estaba frente a la puerta de su hotel, mañana a primera hora tenia que estar en Sant Jordan. Lena se paso las 10 horas de vuelo dándole vueltas a la cabeza al asunto del niño. Un niño de esa edad daría mucho trabajo, a lo mejor debería de contratar a una niñera, nono, Lena descarto esa idea enseguida, no seria como sus padres que la dejaban con una niñera la mayor parte del día(por no decir todo el día). Una guardería si, y así saldría del trabajo antes, pasaría a buscar al niño y estaría en casa con el, se llevaría un poco de trabajo a casa pero al menos pasaría tiempo con el pequeño. Se tendría que mudar, tendría que conseguir una casa con jardín y decorar la habitación con el, tenia tres años solo pero de seguro que tendría algún color favorito. Lena no sabia nada sobre niños es mas, Lena no tenia pensado tener niños, no creía que valía para ello, era una Luthor al fin y al cabo y los Luthor eran fríos, calculadores y trabajadores no eran para nada del tipo de familia que ama a sus hijos incondicionalmente. Lena paso las 10 horas de vuelo pensando en que cosas le gustarían al pequeño.

''Buenas noches señora, en que la puedo ayudar?'' la recibo el recepcionista del hotel

''Buenas noches, tengo una reserva a nombre de Lena Luthor''

''Por supuesto, solo déjeme su pasaporte y enseguida le doy la llave de su habitación. Si es tan amable de darle sus maletas al botones el se las llevara a la habitación enseguida''

Lena obedeció, dándole a cada hombre lo que le correspondía. Ya en su habitación Lena se dispuso a dormir pero sabia muy bien que no podría, estaba muy nerviosa como para conciliar el sueño así que fue a por su portátil y su móvil para adelantar el trabajo que se acumulo hoy. Encendió el móvil y le saltaron 38 llamadas perdidas de Kara y 53 mensajes, La mayoría de ellos eran ''Lena estas bien?'' o ''¿He hecho algo malo?'' Lena a parto el teléfono, se sentía un poco culpable por ignorarla pero aun no podía hablar con ella,tenia que ser en persona así que encendió su portátil y se concentro en su trabajo empujando esa culpabilidad al fondo de su cabeza.

En algún momento de la noche Lena se quedo dormida. El sueño que tuvo fue bastante claro, estaba Kara, el pequeño y ella, como si fueran una familia feliz. Su despertador sonó a las nueve y Lena a regañadientes despertó de ese sueño perfecto


	3. Chapter 3

''Soy Katy Holton, la secretaria de la señora Dalton, me pidio que la acompañara hasta su despacho y que me asegurara que todo sea de su agrado'' Katy hizo una señal con la cabeza para que la siguiera por un largo pasillo, después de un par de puertas cerradas a los lados pasaron por un ventanal de una sala de reuniones a pesar de que las persianas dejaban poco que ver Lena pudo alcanzar a ver dos señoras de pie hablando entre ellas y en el suelo a unos pasos de las señoras se encontraba un niño de cabello marrón clarito que parecía muy ocupado jugando con sus caballos de juguetes

''¿sera él ?'' se pregunto Lena y se quedo en el sitio observando y dejando a Katy hablando y caminando sola. De repente el niño levanto la cabeza y la mir, Lena quedo sin respiración. El niño se parecía mucho a Lex; el mismo pelo, la misma nariz y forma de la boca, salvo sus ojos, los ojos deberían de ser de la madre ya que tenían una profundidad y un azul que la miraban atentamente; tras unos segundos serio el niño pareció reconocerla y le sonrió. Lena creyó morir en ese momento, le sonrió al niño de vuelta, el pequeño al ver que tenia la atención de lena enseguida levanto uno de sus caballos de juguete queriendo enseñárselo a Lena, esta rio y el niño detrás del cristal la imito. Lena sentía que esto era todo un poco irreal, no sabia porque ni como el pequeño la había reconocido, a lo mejor no lo había hecho y tan solo era un niño contento, amable y al que le gustaba enseñar sus juguetes.

Lena fue interrumpida por Katy que al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de que Lena no la seguía. ''Lena, el despacho es la ultima puerta a la izquierda, me acompaña?'' Lena se despidió del niño con la mano y volvió a seguir a Katy.

Una vez en el despacho, Katy le indico que se sentara''Desea algo de beber?''

''Si, agua por favor''Lena no podía sacarse la sonrisa del niño de la cabeza, sonreía sin parar.

''La señora Dalton vendrá enseguida'' Le dijo ofreciéndole el vaso con agua.

''Muchas gracias, has sido muy amable'' A Lena le pareció ver como la secretaria se ruborizaba un poco y esta medio tartamudeando le dio las gracias y salio del despacho. Por un segundo le recordó a Kara, no es que se hubiera olvidad de ella, sino que cada vez que la recordaba una culpabilidad la invadía, mas que nada por haber salido corriendo del país sin avisarle ni nada, su móvil seguía en el fondo de su bolso apagado, ya le había avisado a Jess de que solo contactara con ella por correo electrónico, por un momento estuvo tentada a coger el móvil pero justo antes de poder hacer nada una señora de unos 45 años entraba por la puerta''Señorita Luthor, soy Chorlote, es un placer poder tenerla aquí'' la señora Dalton le parecía ser un encanto de persona y en cuanto se acerco a Lena la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, a esta le tomo por sopesa pero con gusto se lo devolvió. ''no sabe lo agradecida que estoy de que haya podido venir en tan poco tiempo''

''Por favor, el placer es mio de estar aquí y no me tiene que agradecer nada, es lo menos que podia hacer después de esa llamada''

''Por lo que vi, ya conoció al Alex'' dijo la abogada dirigiéndose a su silla. Lena sonrió porque por mucho que el niño se le hubiera parecido a Lex no podía estar segura que fuera el.

''¿Entonces es él?''

''Si, es él y como ha visto le encantan su caballos'' dijo Charlote levantando la cabeza de sus cajones riendo y dejo varias carpetas sobre su mesa, Lena sospecho que fueran los papeles del testamento.

''Bien, es hora de ponernos serias, Lena'' esta asintió ''la razón por la que la he llamado y por la que esta aquí es un asunto bastante importante y urgente, es sobre el testamento de Margot. La pondré al corriente de todo'' se apresuro a decir al ver que lena ya iba a hacer preguntar ''Margot acudió a nosotros hace menos de un año, le acababan de diagnosticar una enfermedad por lo que decidió arreglar para que su hijo pudiera tener un buen lugar a donde ir si a ella le pasaba algo, lo normal en estas situaciones es que el niño quede con abuelos o algún tío o tía, en el caso de Margot sus padres murieron en un accidente de trafico cuando ella tenia 24 y en el caso del padre del niño, es decir su hermano Lex, vuestro padre murió y vuestra madre es una fugitiva en busca y captura por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos así que, Lena, esto nos lleva a ti, ademas de ser la única parienta viva y capacitada para ser tutora legal Margot dejo escrito que en caso de su fallecimiento la custodia del niño fuera cedida a usted ''Lena quedo sorprendida ¿por que ella? Bueno, eso lo entendía, era la única familiar con vida pero lo que no entendia es como alguien de quien nunca escucho hablar le cediera la custodia de su hijo. Ante la mudez de Lena Charlote continuo

''Se que probablemente tengas muchas dudas pero antes que nada, Margot te escribió una carta, puede que eso te aclare muchas dudas que tengas'' la abogada saco un sobre blanco con el nombre de Lena escrito en tinta negra y con una letra muy delicada, le extendió el sobre a Lena y esta con manos temblorosas lo cogió ''Te dejare que lo leas tranquila, cuando acabes hablaremos sobre tu decisión y el resto de papeleo'' Charlote se levanto y se alejo de Lena acercándose al ventanal para dejarle algo de intimidad.

Lena aun se encontraba sentada y muda ante la situación. Lena Luthor, CEO de L Corp a los 24 años se encontraba sin palabras contemplando un simple sobre blanco con su nombre escrito con miedo pero al mismo tiempo esas delicadas letras negras le transmitan tranquilidad. Lena suspiro, contó hasta diez y abrió el sobre, saco dos cosas de dentro de el, lo primero que vio fue lo que parecía el reverso de una fotografía donde se podía leer ''Mama y Alex(2)'' escrito con la misma letra que aparecía en el sobre, al dar vuelta la foto observo a una mujer sosteniendo en brazos a un niño pequeño, lo primero que Lena pensó fue que la mujer era preciosa, no se extrañaba que hubiera llamado la atención de Lex, su cabello caía en cascada por sus hombres era de color marrón un poco mas oscuro que el del pequeño y viendo los ojos de Margot, la mujer de la foto, Lena podía decir sin duda alguna que Alex había sacado los ojos de la madre, la mujer estaba de pie en lo que parecía ser una cocina con Alex en sus brazos, ambos sonriendo a camara. Tras observar la fotografia unos segundos mas Lena se dispuso a leer la carta, con el corazón a mil por hora desdoblo el folio y comenzó a leer

Lena, se que esta situación te parecerá bastante absurda e irreal pero te pido por favor que acabes de leer la carta y luego decidas lo que quieres hacer con Alex. No se cuanto te habrá contado Charlote pero lo mejor sera que lo escuches de mi.

Hace 6 mese me diagnosticaron cáncer, empece con los tratamientos pero ninguno de ellos hacia efecto a largo plazo. Hace una semana me lo diagnosticaron terminal y ahora nos encontramos en esta situación. Se que Lex nunca te hablo de mi ni de Alex, nunca supe el porque, Lex y yo nos conocimos en uno de sus cuajes de negocios que hizo aquí hace 6 años ya, nunca formalizamos nuestra relación, la excusa de Lex era que no quería ponernos etiqueta y a la verdad es que nunca me importo, al finy al cabo Lex siempre volvía a mi, nunca dude de que me quisiera y el poco tiempo que compartió con Alex tampoco dude que no le quisiera .

Me di cuenta de su cambio, vi como poco a poco su obsesión con El aumentaba, como mi dulce Lex se me escapaba de las manos y a cambio se quedaba un Lex frio y calculador pero nunca llegue a imaginar que llegaría a hacer ESO, no he dejado de sentirme culpable desde entonces, a lo mejor pude haber hecho algo mas...

Después de lo ocurrido no quise cambiarle el apellido a Alex, nadie nos relacionaba con Lex, el siempre hizo todo lo posible para que no saliéramos en revistas ni supieron quien era yo así que las malas acciones de Lex no podían perjudicar a Alex y ademas, dejarle su apellido me pareció un buen recuerdo del Lex del que me enamore, el bueno, amable y entregado Lex.

Alex sabe quien es su padre, le he enseñado fotos y vídeos que teníamos juntos y también sabe lo que su padre hizo, aunque aun es pequeño he intentado explicarle lo que ocurrió. También sabe quien eres tu y el resto de su familia, Lex tenia fotos de ti y vuestros padres por casa y aun las conservo.

Me hubiera encantado conocerte en persona, Lex siempre hablaba muy bien de ti, estaba muy orgulloso de ti, siempre que nos veíamos pasaba un buen rato hablando de los logros de su hermana pequeña, siempre fue como si te conociera sin conocerte.

Lena, se que lo que te pido es mucho pero eres la única familia que le queda, solo le quedas tu. No quiero que alguien lo adopte porque lleva el apellido Luthor y acaben descubriendo que es hijo de Lex y lo usen. Es un niño muy feliz que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado nunca ha perdido la sonrisa. Por favor Lena, dale una oportunidad.

Se que hice mal en nunca presentarme después de lo que paso con Lex pero me sentía avergonzada y no sabia como actuar, me arrepiento cada día de no haberme puesto en contacto contigo antes.

Lo siento mucho y siento mucho ponerte en esta situación pero es tu sobrino y te necesita y se que harás lo correcto por como lex me hablaba de ti.

Muchas gracias por haber leído la carta. Te deseo lo mejor decidas lo que decidas.

Lena acabo de leer la carta sin darse cuenta de que tenia los ojos inundados en lagrimas

''Donde tengo que firmar?'' apenas le salia la voz.

''¿perdona?'' dijo Chalote volviendo al escritorio

''Que donde tengo que firmar para poder adoptarlo'' volvió a repetir Lena con voz mas firme mirando a la abogada a los ojos, esta le devolvía la mirada perpleja pero al segundo se recupero

''de acuerdo, en seguida traigo los papeles que faltan, deme un segundo'' Charlote salio del despacho dejando a Lena a solas con sus pensamientos.

Su cabeza se dividía en dos, por un lado tenia una voz que le decía que no seria buena tutora, que echaría a perder al niño y que este la acabaría odiando y por otro lado tenia la voz que le decía que lo haría mejor que Lillian, que lo haría bien, que cuidaría y querría al pequeño como si fuera de ella

Lena seguía con la mirada perdida u su cabeza a mil por hora cuando la abogada entro por la puerta ''He traído los papeles que faltan, si usted quiere me los puede traer mañana firmados después de que sus abogados los miren''

''No, los firmare ahora mismo'' y se dispuso a leer los papeles y firmarlos.

Hora y media mas tarde Lena salia del despacho con todos los papeles firmados y toda la documentación en marcha. Por lo que la abogada le había informado debería de pasar en irlanda una semana mas que es lo que tardarían los papeles del niño para poder abandonar el país con ella y que legalmente ya fuera su tutora legal; también le informo de que mañana conocería al pequeño oficialmente junto con la asistenta social que estaba acompañando al menor y que si todo salia bien mañana mismo podría irse con el pequeño a la casa de este hasta que todo estuviera listo.

Lena mentiría su dijera que se moría de los nervios, estaba hecha un flan; sabia que había hecho lo mejor para el niño, esperaba que fuera así y también esperaba que el niño entendiera el porque se tenían que mudar a otro país. Tenia miedo, moría de miedo por hacer las cosas mal.

Monto en un taxi con la idea de irse al hotel y ponerse a trabajar, una semana lejos de L corp iba a acumular mucho trabajo pero Lena sabia que no iba a poder concentrarse en nada.

''Como me gustaría que estuviera Kara en estos momentos'' pensó Lena, Kara siempre sabia que decir para hacer sentir mejor a Lena. En vez de darle la dirección de su hotel le pidió al conductor que la llevara al centro comercial mas cercano, quería llevarle un regalo al niño mañana.

Dándole las gracias al conductor lena se bajo y se dirigió dentro del centro comercial y entro en la primera jugueteria que vio, sabia muy bien que estaba buscando, por lo que había visto al niño le gustaban muchos lo caballos, al llegar a National City debería de hablar con Jess sobre comprar un establo, de seguro que le encantaría poder tener caballos de verdad.

''Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Amanda, puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?'' una dependienta se acerco a Lena

''Si, me gustaría encontrar caballos de juguetes''

''Por supuesto, sigame. Es para una niña o para un niño?'' le pregunto la dependienta mientras lena la seguía hacia una sección de la jugueteria donde parecía haber juguetes de granja

''Es un niño, tiene cuatro años'' contesto Lena distraida mirando las estanterías repletas de juguetes

''A esa edad son para comérselos, yo tengo dos, son un poco mas grandes, aproveche que luego dejan de dar tantos abrazos. Es su hijo? Mire, aquí tenemos varios que a lo mejor le pueden interesar, también tenemos un caballo barbie que viene con su cría por si le interesa''

''Es mi sobrino y muchas gracias por la ayuda'' Lena estaba encantada, había estanterías repletas de juguetes, no todos de caballos por supuesto pero de seguro que podría encontrar algo que le gustar a Alex.

Un par de horas mas tardes y conociéndose la vida entera de Amanda la cual fue de mucha ayuda; Lena salia del centro comercial con varias bolsas de la jugueteria. Ahora si si dirija en un taxi hacia su hotel.

Ya sentada en su cama se dispuso a mirar su correo

''20 mensajes de Jess...Espero que no sean todos sobre trabajo''Lena abrió el primero

Lena, por aquí esta todo bien, he aplazado sus conferencias sin fecha fija, he dicho que no sabe cuando va a volver. Te mando un par de informes de I+D sobre las producciones y los informes de recursos sociales que me pidió. Espero que todo le este yendo bien

PD: Kara Danvers ha llamado ya tres veces preguntando por usted.

''Kara...''Lena miro hacia su bolso que encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. Sabia que en algún momento tenia que hablar con ella pero no sabia ni como ni cuando. ''Cuando llegue a la ciudad va a ser mejor...en persona es mejor'' diciéndose eso abrió el siguiente mensaje de Jess. Eran mas informes y otro PD que ponía que Kara había vuelto a llamar otras 4 veces. Todos los correos eran parecidos, informes y estadísticas de trabajo y PD diciendo que Kara había llamado y que estaba muy preocupada. Lena iba por el mensaje 19 de Jess, el único diferente y que llamo la atención de Lena

Lena, lo siento mucho pero me ha dicho que si le dejo escribirte no va a volver mas, sabes que ha venido mas de 30 veces? Si, las he contado.

Lena, soy Kara, por que no me contestas al teléfono? Ya se que estas fuera del país, Jess me lo ha dicho, pero no me quiere decir el porque o cuando vas a volver. No entiendo porque no me dijiste nada mas. Nada de lo que este ocurriendo va a hacer que cambie de opinión acerca de ti así que por favor, responde y al menos dime que estas bien, que estamos bien.

''Mierda'' Lena se sentía bastante culpable, sabia que desaparecer de un momento a otro iba a molestar a Kara y mas que nada no contestarle al teléfono. Lena ya se había ido del país por trabajo otras veces y siempre hablaban con Kara en todo momento era de esperar que Kara no entendiera porque esta vez era diferente pero es que Lena no sabia como afrontar esta situación.

Lena era bastante cociente de sus sentimientos por Kara, sabia como se sentía por ella y tenia la esperanza de que Kara en el fondo sintiera algo parecido por ella pero ahora con un niño todo eso iba a cambiar y no sabia si iba a ser para mejor para peor y era algo que le daba miedo.

Jess, reenviale esto a Kara, por favor.

Kara, lo siento mucho, no te puedo explicar por correo ni por teléfono lo que esta ocurriendo. No te preocupes, vale? Todo esta bien. En cuanto llegue te prometo que hablare contigo y te aclarare todo.

Te quiero.

Lena.

Lena envió el correo, se levanto de la cama, se sirvió una copa de vino y se dispuso a trabajar, necesitaba despejar la mente y pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ni Kara ni el encuentro de mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena volvió a mirar el reloj 06:27, suspiró y cerró los ojos, no había podido dormir nada, Lena se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, como mucho había dormido tres horas o cuatro, se acabó levantando en l cama resignada, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de poder dormir ni un minuto más. Se dirigió al baño, aún tenía un par de horas y se podía relajar en la bañera aunque relajada era lo último que Lena estaba, por mucho que ella quisiera cerrar los ojos y poder desconectar, su cerebro no la dejaba, saltaba todo el rato de Alex a Kara y mientras llenaba la bañera Lena hizo lo peor que podía hacer, fue y rebuscó su teléfono en el fondo de su bolso, al llegar al baño la bañera ya está lista u Lena entro, cuando se acomodo encendió su teléfono "Eres una idiota Lena" se repetía una y otra y otra vez "Dios mío..." fue lo único que salió de la boca de Lena cuando saltaron las 124 llamadas perdidas y los 341 mensajes, el 90% eran de Kara, había un par de Alex, otro par de Jess y dos de Winn, no se paro a leer ninguno y directamente llamo a Kara

"Lena!" No había ni sonado un tono cuando Kara contesto "Lo siento muchísimo,no quería llamarte tantas veces, es solo que...es que estaba preocupada por ti y Jess tampoco me quería decir nada"

"Kara" Lena intento llamar su atención pero Kara seguía hablando sin parar "Kara...por favor, calla un segundo"

"Lo siento Lee..." salió casi como un murmuro de la boca de Kara

"Estoy bien, de verdad, siento haberte preocupado, pero tenía que irme a toda prisa y...y aun no estoy lista para explicar lo que esta pasando" se acarició la cíen, esto era demasiado.

"No te preocupes, sea lo que sea saldrá bien, Lee y yo siempre estaré apoyándote en todo, puedes volver de Irlanda con 7 brazos, 5 piernas y el pelo verde que para mi siempre serás mi Lena"

Lena mentiría si dijera que no se le derritió el corazón un poco ante esas palabras de Kara "¿Estás segura de ello Kara?"

"Por supuesto que solo!¿Vas a volver con el pelo verde? Pose,os conjuntar el pelo, me lo puedo teñir de azul¿Como crees que me quedaría el pelo azul?" Lena loto una carcajada, solo Kara podía hacerla sentir así, solo ella podía hacer que se olvidara de todo en menos de un segundo.

"Eres una idiota Kara Danvers"

"Pero me amas"

"Pero te amo y no se que haría sin ti" Detrás de las palabras de Lena se escondía una gran verdad.

"¿Cuando vuelves Lee?" Había un tinte de tristeza detrás de su voz que Lena no pudo identificar

"Pronto, en una semana más o menos, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos antes de volver, pero será pronto...te echo de menos" La Verdad es que lo último se le escapará, pero era la verdad más absoluta del mundo, extrañaba a Kara man's que a nada en el mundo.

"Yo también te extraño Lee"

"Debo colgar, he de llamar a Jess"

"oh dios, creo que Jess me odia, Lena" Esta se rio, era muy probable después de ver los correos que Jess le había escrito

"Yo también lo creo" volvio a reír y escucho como Kara se quejaba al otro lado de la línea "Adiós, Kara, ya hablaremos, no se si cuando vuelva o antes pero en cuanto ponga un pie en National City te llamaré." Se despidió de Kara y colgó.

miro la hora y vio quien ya Fanny las 07:14 salió de la bañera que ya estaba fría y se empezó a preparar, la reunión no era hasta las 09:15 pero Lena quería bajar a desayunar algo antes.

La conversación con Kara la había tranquilizado algo, era el efecto que solía tener en ella, su voz le transmitía una paz que nunca nadie logró conseguir.

Lena debía de admitir que una de las ventajas de viajar y quedarse en tanto se hoteles eran los buffet. Un croissant, un café y dos donuts después Lena se dispuso a llamar a Jess

"Le...Señorita Luthor, que sorpresa¿Desea algo?" Lena noto la sorpresa en no la voz de Jess

"Jess...solo Lena¿Vale? Cuanto tiempo llevas siendo mi asistente?

"Yo..."Jess dudo, si voz tartamudeo un poco"Año y medio, Lena, desde que trasladaste L-Corp"

"Confío en ti, Jess" Lena escucho como la chica murmuraba un suave gracias"Te he enviado un poder notarial para la compra de una casa" la otra chica se quedo sin respiración por un momento

"Perdona? Quieres que te compre una casa?" Jess sonaba realmente sorprendida

"si Jess, una casa, necesitó una casa, ya he mirado casas, ya he seleccionado la que quiero, tu solo tienes que ir y firmar"

"Yo...vale, lo haré, es que...no entiendo nada" Lena sonrió, estaba segura de poder escuchar los engranajes en la cabeza de Jess

"Jess..."

"Si, Lena?"

"Esto que te voy a contar ahora mismo solo lo sabemos, un abogado, tú y yo, de acuerdo?" Jess afirmó al otro lado de la línea, Lena tomó un respiro bien oido y se dispuso a contarle Jess lo que había ocurrido


	5. Chapter 5

"Vamos Lena, tú puedes, tranquila, seguro que todo saldrá bien" Eso se repetía una y otra y otra vez Lena mientras iba en coche hasta el despacho de la abogada.

"Lo harás bien, le darás amor y una buena vida, crecerá y será un chico bueno, amable y generoso, no meterás la pata"

Len subió por el ascensor, las manos le sudaban y sus piernas temblaban a cada paso que daba hacía la sala de conferencias.

En la puerta la esperaba la abogada.

"Buenos días Lena" la recibió con una cálida sonrisa y un abrazo "Espero que estes lista. El esta dentro, tiene muchas ganas de verte, si madre le había hablado de ti."

"Si... lo sé, lo ponía en la carta" Lena sonrió un poco, estaba asustada y apenas le salían las palabras "Le...le he traído un regalo"

"Eso es fantástico, seguro que le encantará, Lena. Estas lista?

"Si, eso creo"

Charlotte abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Lena primero y lo primero que noto fue a Alex sentado en el suelo junto a dos maletas, una de tamaño grande y otra pequeña con supergirl y Wonder Woman en ella, Alex estaba jugando sobre la pequeña con sus caballas. En la mesa había sentadas otras tres personas y en cuando Alex notó que las dos mujeres entraron por la puerta se le iluminó la cara y una sonrisa apareció, se levantó a toda prisa y corrió hacia Lena

"Tía Lena!" Exclamó mientras abrazaba una de las piernas de Lena. Por un momento su corazón dejó de latir y Lena creía morir en ese mismo instante, puso una mano sobre la cabeza del niño que la miraba con esos ojos azules enormes

"Hola, Alex¿Como estás?" Lena estaba a punto de llorar, la voz le salió un poco rota intentando no derramar ni una sola lagrima

"bien" dijo el pequeño volviéndole a sonreir

"Te he traído un regalo" al escuchar estas palabras el niño soltó su pierna, Lena se agachó y el niño imitándola se sentó en el suelo. Lena sacó de la bolsa un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo de alienigenas y se lo pasó a Alex, este con la emoción de un niño de tres años no tardó ni un segundo en abrir el paquete, dentro había un cabello de peluche

"caballo!" Exclamó el niño y enseguida le dio un abrazo Lena "gracias tía Lena" Lena enseguida le correspondió el abrazo y desde ese momento, en realidad desde que lo había visto a través del la ventana ayer, Lena se juró que a ese niño nunca le faltaría de nada, tendría todo el !pr, cRiño y respeto que ella nunca tuvo por parte de su madre adoptiva.

"De nada cariño" Lena escucho un carraspeo, se había olvidado por completo de las otras 4 personas que había entre la habitación que la miraban con una sonrisa, el niño se puso a jugar con su nuevo peluche y Lena se dirigió a la mesa

"Lena, esta es Abby, la trabajadora social que se le asignó a Alex" presentó Charlotte a una de las mujeres "esta es Melody, la jueza asignad a a tu caso y por último, Austin, el escribano" Len saludo y dio la mano a cada uno de ellos.

"Si está lista, señorita Luthor, podemos empezar" y así los 5 se sentaron en la mesa.

A lena le sorprendió lo rápido que fue todo y lo bien que salió todo, le dieron la custodia total del pequeño, los papeles para Lana ciudadanía Americanas de Alex ya estaban en marcha y dentro de pocos días ya podría irse a casa con el

"ya está todo, si usted lo quiere puede llevarse a Alex hoy mismo con usted" dijo la asistente social

"Ya? Ya lo puedo llevar conmigo?" Pregunto Lena anonadada, todo parecía tan subreal

"si, señorita Luthor, a efectos legales usted ya e la tutora legal de Alexander" la mujer se miró el Elon que llevaba y Lena se se apresuró a decir que se llevaría al niño con ella "De acuerdo, si eso es todo, nosotros nos marchamos" y así fue, dejando solos a Charlotte, Lena y Alex, el cual mo se había enterado del nada ya que seguí en su mundo jugando.

Charlotte puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lena "Estas bien?" Le preguntó preocupada, era. Is I Lena la perplejidad en la cara de Lena, la duda, el miedo y la emoción se reflejaban en su cara.

"Si, si, estoy bien, es que..."Lena dudo un poco, apenas le salía la voz "ha sido todo tan rápido, no sabía de su existencia y de repente lo he adoptado, es un poco subrealista. Tampoco quiero decir que me arrepiento de lo que he hecho" se apresuró a decir "no me arrepiento de nada, lo cuidare de la enorme manera posible pero aun así es raro"

"Te entiendo, es perfectamente normal como te sientes. El que Margot dejará una carta expresando que la custodia debía de ser tuya facilitó las cosas."

De repente una vocecita distrajo a las dos mujeres

"Que has dicho, cariño?" Pregunto Lena

"Tengo hambre tía Lena" dijo el pequeño poniendo una mano sobre su barriga.

Chalotte se levantó y se Irineo a Lena que ya estaba de pie y le extendió la mano "ya os podéis marchar ha ido un placer conocerla Lena, te llamaré cuando el pasaporte den Alex nos llegue" y con esto le dio un abrazo a Lena y le susurró al oído "lo harás perfecto, ha verás" cuando dejo ir a Lena se dirigió a Alex "ahora te irás con tu tía, vale? Recuerda si lo que hemos hablado? Que te irías a vivir con ella"

"si, lo recuero"

"Muy bien, se bueno, de acuerdo?" El niño asintió com la cabeza y Charlotte se volvió a dirigir a Lena "en la maleta grande hay ropa y efectos personales comos fotos, en la pequeñ también hay un poco de ropa pero sobre todo juguetes, si necesitas cualquier cosa, por mas mínima que sea, no dudes en llamar" y le dio una tarjeta con su nombre y número del teléfono. Lena no se pudo resistir y abrazó a la otra mujer

"muchas gracias por todo, de verdad"soltó a la mujer y sonrió y se dirigió a Alex"estas listo? Vamos a ir a comer" El Niño asintió emocionado y se dispuso a coger su maleta pequeña, Lena fue a por las grande y Alex ya estaba Ena la puerta junto a Charlotte. En cuanto Lena paso junto a Alex este le dio la mano y despidiéndose de Charlotte y Katy, la secretaria, se montaron en la ascensor

"Quiero tortitas" dijo Alex en el momento que las puertas se cerraron.

"de acuerdo, comeremos tortitas"


	6. Chapter 6

"Te gustan las tortitas?" Lena le pregunto a Alex, habían salido del despacho de la abogada, dejado las maletas en el coche de Lena y habían ido a buscar una cafetería dondequiera desayunar aunque fueran las doce ya.

"Sí, me gusta el chocolate, a ti te gusta el chocolate?" Alex pregunto con curiosidad mientras se metía otra tenedor de tortitas en la boca. Habían encontrado una bonita cafetería a dos calles a la cual Alex quiso entrar por los sofás que tenían por sillas y sobre todo por el gran cartel de tortitas que habían en la entrada.

"Si, me gusta mucho." Lena le sonrió, aun no se lo podía creer, El niño tenía un parecido tan grande a su hermano, el pequeño engullía sus tortitas a toda prisa y a Lena le hacía muchísima gracia, parecía todo un sueño y que de un momento a otro se despertaría en su cama y el pequeño enfrente de ella desaparecería pero no era así. Lena le dio un sorbo a su café y siguió mirando al niño, su cabeza se fue a como iba a cambiar su vida a partir de ahora, ya no podría encerrarse en su oficina hasta las tantas de la noche, debería de buscar un buen colegio para él, estaba segura de que no le enviaría a un internado como hicieron con ella, Lena estaría siempre presente en todos los momentos de su vida apoyándole. Lena seguía teniendo mil preguntas sobre el niño y su vida, no estaba segura de que un niño de tan solo tres años con la cara llena de chocolate pudiera contestar a todas sus preguntas. Lena se preguntó cómo pudo haber llegado el chocolate hasta su pelo...

"Alex, me dejas limpiarte la cara? Me parece que tu pelo tenía un poquito de hambre y ha comido chocolate" dijo Lena mientras cogía un par de servilletas.

"El pelo no come, tía Lena" dijo el pequeño entre risas mientras dejaba que Lena le limpiara las cara y el pelo, de repente Alex cogió el collar que colgaba del cuello de Lena, era un collar de esos que se abren y tienen una foto dentro, el de Lena tenía una foto de Kara y ella, había sido un regalo de Kara las navidades pasadas y desde entonces Lena nunca se lo quitaba "Quien es?" Pregunto alex

"Es una amiga, se llama Kara, cuando vayamos a casa la conocerás" Lena esperaba realmente que ambos se llevaran bien pero conociendo a Kara y lo poco que conocía a Alex tenía la certeza de que se llevarían bien.

"Se parece a supergirl" dijo El niño serio mirando a Lena y esta soltó unas carcajada, hasta un niño de tres años se había dando cuenta, Lena de verdad se preguntaba cuando Kara había llegado a la conclusión de que unas gafas y una coleta la ocultarían...

"Si, yo también lo creo" dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Lena no se pudo resistir y le preguntó "Alex...tú sabes lo que le pasó a tu mamá?" Lena de verdad que no quería hacer sentir mal al niño ni que se pusiera triste, pero El Niño parecía tan feliz que Lena no creía realmente que supiera muy bien lo que estaba pasando

"si...mamá estába enferma y ahora se ha ido al cielo con los abuelos" los ojos azules miraban a lena fijamente, El Niño se volvió a fijar en su plató, movió un poco los restos de tortitas que le quedaban, Lena intuía que quería seguir hablando, pero verlo de repente tan cabizbajo y serio le partió el corazón

"No pasa nada si no quieres hablar de ello, vale?"

"Vale...mamá me dijo que me vendrías a buscar y me iría a vivir contigo" Alex aún no levantaba la vista del plato, Lena se maldijo por sacar el tema

"así es, te vendrás a vivir conmigo a National City y te prometo que haremos muchas cosas divertidas, de acuerdo?" Alex asintió con la cabeza "sabes que? Aun no se cual es tu color favorito" Lena cambio rápidamente de tema y a Alex pareció agradarle el cambio porque enseguida levantó la mirada del plato

" mi color favorito es el verde. Tía, no se donde queda National City"

"queda muy lejos, tenemos que ira en avión, alguna vez has montado en avion?"

"no, nunca" contesto alex con la boca llena de tortitas

A Lena de repente se le ocurrió una idea, quería conocer más a Alex pero sabía que no respodenria a todas sus preguntas preguntas si no lo hacía de un forma divertida, al fin y al cabo, era tan solo un niño entre tres años "Alex, que en parece si jugamos a un juego?" Alex enseguida asintió emocionado "muy bien, es un juego de preguntas, yo te hago una pregunta y luego tu me haces una" Lena sabían que con a solo esa regla el pequeño no se entrenedria así que tuvo que agregar una regla más "y por cada pregunta que contestemos nos ganamos una chuche, te gustan las chuches verdad?"

"si!, me encantan"

"pues muy bien, quieres empezar tu?"

"si!" Se apresuró a decir, su cara hizo una mueca muy graciosa mientras pensaba una pregunta "cual es tu color favorito?"

"El mío es el azul"

"Los míos son azules" dijo alex mientras abría bien grandes los ojos para que Lena los viera

"si, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos" dijo riendo "mi turno, por que te gustan tanto los caballos?"

"porque son rápidos y bonitos y mamá me llevaba a verlos" dijo con una sonrisa, se le notaba en la mirada el amor que le tenia a su madre y a lena se le partía el corazón al saber que Alex no podría ver a su madre nunca más. "Te gustan las nubes de azúcar?"

"Me encantan las nubes de azucar. Que te contó tu mamá de mi?"

"me enseñó fotos y decía que eras la tía Lena y que vivías muy lejos pero que me querías mucho. Me quieres?" Y ese fue el momento en el que los ojos de Lena se llenaron de lágrimas, lo conocía desde hace horas solo pero era imposible no quererlo.

"Claro que te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, Alex, de acuerdo? Nunca dudes de que te quiero mucho mucho mucho" dijo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del niño "Sabes quien es tu papá?" Vio como El niño se quedaba callado unos segundos, Lena no quería presionarlo mucho, pero necesitaba saber hasta donde sabía y comprendía lo que había pasado, Margot dejó escrito que le había contado la verdad, pero un niño de tan solo tres años no debería de entender la magnitud del problema

"mi papá se llama como yo pero mamá dice que no puede estar con nosotros porque hizo cosas malas, tú conoces a mi papá?" Era una pregunta tan inocente pero que hacía tanto daño. Si, Lena conocía a Lex, no al Lex que hizo lo que hizo, al otro Lex, al que jugaba con ella al ajedrez, el que la animaba con sus inventos, el que la picaba cuando Lena se sonrojaba por culpa de alguna chica, Lena conocía a su hemano, no al monstruo en el que se acabó convirtiendo

"Si, lo conozco, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo por las cosas malas que hizo"

"lo extrañas?" Lena se preguntó cuando las preguntas de su sobrino dejaron de ser tan inocentes "porque yo extraño a mamá" Se apresuró a abrazarlo

"no pasa nada por extrañar a tu mamá, al extrañarla sabras que nunca la olvidarás y siempre tienes que recordar que aunque tu no la veas ella siempre te estará protegiendo y siempre estará contigo aquí" Lena señaló el corazón del pequeño y este se llevó la mano allí.

"Tu también llevas a papá aquí?" Pregunto señalando el corazón de Lena

"si, yo también, cariño" y no era mentira, por mucho que odiara a lex, por mucho que renegara de él Lena llevaba en su corazón y en su memoria los buenos momentos pero nunca iba a perdonar lo que hizo, el Lex que estaba ahora mismo en maxima seguridad no era su hermano, para ella su hermano murió el día que explotaron esas bombas.

"Me he ganado chuches" dijo Alex sacándola de sus pensamientos

"si, creo que te has ganado un montón de chuches pero, antes de las chcuches deberíamos de llevar tus cosas al hotel y comer, no créese?"

"y después de comer podemos comer chcuches?" Lena se rio, se acababa de comer un plato enorme de tortitas y seguía pensando en comer

"Después de comer podemos comer chcuches" Lena pago las tortitas y el café y salieron hacia el hotel. En cuanto llegaron Lena recordó el chocolate en el pelo de Alex y decidió que sería buena idea que la niño se diera un baño "Alex, te gustaría bañarte en la bañera?" Alex, que ya estaba abriendo su maleta de los juguetes en medio de la habitación asintió emocionado y Lena se dispuso a llenar la bañera

"tía Lena, puedo jugar con mis juguetes en la bañera?" Alex estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta ya sin camiseta y con sus brazos llenos de juguetes, Lena podía ver caballistas, dinosaurios, coches y vaqueros

"no crees que si metemos a todos esos juguetes a penas tendrás sitio para ti?" A Lena le hizo mucha gracia la cara el pequeño al decir que no.

"noo, ellos me dejan sitio, se tienen que duchar conmigo todos sino se ponen tristes" la última parte la dijo en bajito como si los muñecos se fueran a molestar por aquello que dijo

"bueno, está bien, no queremos que ninguno esté triste, verdad?" Alex negó con la cabeza de camino a la bañera y metió todos sus juguetes dentro

"cuando puedo entrar?" Denotaba que el niño estaba impaciente por poder ponerse a jugar

"aún no está llena del todo pero si quieres puedes entrar ya" Lena no había acabado la frase que Alex ya estaba quitándose los calcetines. "Necesitas ayuda con el botón del pantalón?" Al poder quitarse la ropa el solo se metió en la bañera y a lena se le ocurrió una idea "Alex, quieres que la bañera tenga burbujas?" El niño asintió y Lena echó jabón "voy a apretar un boton, va a hacer burbujas y un poco de ruido,si te da miedo no pasa nada y lo apagamos" y con esto Lena accionó el botón de jacuzzi y Alex en vez de parecer asustado fue todo lo contrario, parecía encantarle y su risa se podía escuchar por toda la habitación, aprovechando que el pequeño estaba entretenido e iba a estar entretenido un muy buen rato Lena fue a por su ordenador y se sentó en la tapa del wc, podría ser novata en esto de criar a un niño pero sabía que no lo podía dejar solo en la bañera. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir el correo que, aparte de los normales del trabajo se encontraba uno de Jess sobre la casa que había comprado, Lena estaba segura de que a alex le gustaría, tenia un pequeño jardín trasero y tres habitaciones, una para ella, otra para alex y otra que serviría como despacho ya que a partir de ahora gran parte del trabajo se lo deberían de llevar a casa. Respondió al correo de Jess pidiéndole que contratara un pintor y pintara la habitacion que había escogido para Alex de verde, en otra ocasión hubiera pedido una decoradora de interiores pero lena quería que esta casa fuera decorada por ella y por Alex.

A Alex se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ponerse espuma como barba y Lena nombre se pudo resistir y buscando su teléfono móvil le sacó fotos sin que el se diera cuenta "Alex, sonríe a la cámara" y el pequeño desde la bañera le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La foto era realmente para enmarcarla, Alex se encontraba en medio de la bañera rodeado por todos sus juguetes y por un montón de espuma, su cara estaba repleta de espúmame que simulaba una barba y pelo en punta. Lena se sintió tentada a enviarle la foto a Kara, se sentía mal por no poder compartir esto con su mejor amiga, pero tampoco era plan de enviarle la foto con un mensaje que pusiera "este es mi sobrino Alex, descubrí que existía hace tres días porque su madre murió y me concedió la custodia. Ah si, es hijo de Lex" No,la verdad es que no era buen momento, ya haría las presentaciones en condiciones cuando llegaran a National City. A la que si le envío la foto fue a Jess, al fin y al cabo ya lo sabía todo y tras enviarla se dispuso a trabajar.

Al cabo de un rato Alex dijo que tenia hambre y mirando la hora y viendo que ya eran las tres se dispuso a sacar al pequeño del agua, secarlo y vestirlo y juntos fueron al restaurante del hotel a comernos algo. El almuerzo paso rápido, hablando de dibujos animados de los que lena no tenía ni idea y Alex estaba muy contento por contarle todo acerca de pocoyo, ladybug y larvas. Cuando ya estaban por el postre y el pelo y ropa de alex manchados de nuevo por salsa de tomate esta vez, sonó el movil de Lena, era Charlotte y se apresuró a contestar

"Hola Charlotte, ha pasado algo" pregunto Lena un poco asustada

"Nada malo la verdad, ya tengo el pasaporte y documentación de Alex, si lo pasas a buscar hoy mismo os podéis marchar a casa cuando querías" Charlotte sonaba emocionada

"eso es estupendo, nos pasaremos por la tarde a recogerlo, muchas gracias por llamar" y así la conversación acabo, Lena estaba muy emocionada, al fin podría ver volver a casa y llevarse a Alex con ella "Alex, sabes que? Ya nos podemos ir a National city"

"nunca he ido en avión"

"ya verás que es muy divertido, acaba de comer tu flan que tenemos que ir a la habitacion" y así el niño se llleno la boca de flan y en el proceso su ropa, el mantel y el suelo probaron un poco del flan, Lena pago y se disculpó con la camarera pero esta Le Resto importancia diciendo que ha visto cosas peores.

Al acabar de comer se dirigieron al ascensor pero Alex se quedó de pie en mitad del pasillo

"tie, estoy cansando, me llevas" le pidió extendiendo los brazos, lena no lo dudo ni un segundo y enseguida lo levanto y el pequeño recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Lena y esta le acaricio la espalda todo el trayecto hasta la habitación, al llegar comprobó por la respiración de Alex que este se había dormido y lo tumbó sobre la cama y lo tapó

"ojalá yo poder dormirme igual de rapido que tu, cariño" Lena se le quedó observando por un momento, era el niño mas precioso que jamás había habia visto, decidió dejarle dormir la siesta y ella seguir adelantando trabajo sin antes sacarle un par de fotos mas.

Alex por fin despertó a las seis y media de la tarde y lo primero que dijo fue que tenía hambre, a Lena le sorprendía lo mucho que un niño tan pequeño podía comer, con la promesa de tortitas, alex, duchado de nuevo, y Lena se dirigieron al despacho de Charlotte la cual los estaba esperando con toda la documentación, luego fueron a merendar a la misma cafetería de ante y Lena no se olvido de pasar por una tienda de chuches de camino al hotel. Como mañana tendrían un día muy largo de viaje, Lena decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse en la hotel viendo una película lo cual a Alex le pareció fantástico y no tardó nada en decidir que quería ver frozen y mientras este veía la película Lena arreglo todo para que mañana el vuelo pudiera salir temprano a las diez. A lena le hacía mucha gracia como Alex se sabía todas las canciones y partes del diálogo de memoria, después de ver frozen vieron Moana, bajaron a cenar y a la vuelta volvieron a ver frozen, a estas alturas Lena ya se sabía las canciones tambien. Alex se quedo dormido casi al final de la película, Lena apago la televisión y se dispuso a dormir.

"Alex, es hora de despertar, nos tenemos que ir cariño" eran las ocho de la mañana y Alex aún tardo otros 20 minutos para despertarse y aún así seguía un poco dormido ya que insistió en que quería ir en los brazos de Lena. El viaje al aeropuerto fue rápido y alex se lo paso dormitando en su silla, Lena estaba nerviosa por volver a casa. Alex despertó del todo cuando bajaron del coche en la pista del aeropuerto justo al lado del avión.

"Tía, es nuestro?" Le pregunto Alex con la vista pegada en el avión mientras llamaba su atención tirando de su pantalón

"si, es nuestro" le contesto mientras enseñaba sus respectivos pasaportes. Subieron al avión y Lena sentó bien Alex junto a la ventana y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad "Alex, es muy importante que note lo quítes. Estas nervioso?" Alex no dejaba las piernas quietas y miraba a todos las

"si, no he viajado nunca en avión"

"tranquilo, ya verás que divertido y he traído pelis para ver por si te aburres"

El vuelo paso rápido para lena, con Alex lo pasaron jugando al veo veo, la mitad de las veces Alex decían las nubes, vieron un par de peliculas, Alex pinto, Lena trabajo y después de 10 horas llegaron a National City y como Lena había prometido lo primero que hizo fue enviarle un mensaje a Kara

"He llegado a national city, tenemos que hablar. Cena en mi casa las 10?" Y se lo envío junto a la nueva dirección.

"Alex, te apetece conocer a Kara?"


	7. Chapter 7

Al bajarse del avion un coche les estaba esperando, junto a él se encontranba Jess esperándolos con una sonrisa.

"Lena, bienvenida" dijo abrazando a Lena, acto seguido se arrodilló para quedar más o menos las alturas de Alex "y si no me equivoco, tú debes de ser Alex, es un placer conocerte" dijo extendiéndole la mano, El niño, escondido detrás de una de las piernas de Lena le dio la mano "Yo soy Jess"

"Hola, Jess" dijo con vergüenza. Mientras el conductor guardaba sus maletas los tres se introdujeron en el coche sentando a Alex seguramente en su silla. Lena se acordaba de la promesa que el había hecho a Kara así que saco su móvil y le escribió, la invito a su casa hoy a las dies, estaba muerta de miedo.

"Kara lo sabe? Desde que deje que te escribiera aquel correo no ha vuelto. De verdad, esa chica se muere por ti, Lena" Jess volteo los ojos, todo el mundo en la oficina comentaba como la rubia se moría por Lena, no era muy difícil darse cuenta y tampoco era muy difícil darse cuenta de que a Lena le pasaba lo mismo, las únicas que parecían que no se daban cuenta eran ellas.

"No, aún no le he comentado nada, vendrá a cenar hoy a las dies a casa, he creido que era mejor decírselo en persona" Lena paso por alto el comentario del Jess, no quería hacerse iluciones, Lena sabia que solo eran amigas por mucho que ella quisiera más, cada vez le costaba un poquito más disimular, los abrazos duraban un segundo más, los besos en las mejillas eran más largos, cada domingo le costaba más despedirme de Kara por las mañanas. Lena quería que todo eso cambiara pero no iba a arriesgar su amistad con Kara, era su mejor amiga, gracias a ella ya no estaba sola en national city ya que junto con Kara llegaron todos sus amigos, Alex, Winn y James. Después de seis meses Lena ya se sentía una más del grupo.

"Cuando llegamos" Alex saco a Lena de sus pensamientos.

"dentro de poco, cariño" le aseguro Lena, el viaje no iba a tardar mas de media hora "quieres ver una película?" El niño rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y Lena le paso su teléfono para que pudiera elegir un película

"Lena, si algún día necesitas que vigile a Alex no dudes en decírmelo, supongo que algunos días lo tendrás que traer a la oficina" Jess le dijo sonriendo a Alex que habían elegido Frozen para ver.

"Si, aún no he encontrado colegio para el, supongo que los primeros días lo tendré que llevar a la oficina hasta que pueda colocarle en un buen colegio."

"Yo no tengo ningún problema en vigilarlo algunos dias"

"muchas gracias Jess" Lena estaba muy agradecida por Jess, no sabia que hubiera hecho sin ella estos últimos días

"Te he traído algunos papeles para que firmes, me los puedes traer mañana o cuando vuelvas a la oficina" Dijo Jess rebuscando en su maletín y tendiéndole los papeles "la junta directiva es como un grano en el culo preguntando a todas horas cuando vendrías y quejándose de que esto es lo que pasaba por dejar a una mujer a cargo" dijo on tono burlón mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, Lena sabia esa sensación.

"Pues espera a que les cuente lo de Alex 'si tu madre o Lex estuvieran aquí no dejarían que esto pasara'" dijo burlándose, podía imaginar la cara de esos 12 hombres de 50 años cuando les dijera que ahora cuidaría de un niño de 3 años y de una multinacional. Les iba a demostrar a todos esos viejos rancios y machistas que una mujer podía encargarse de un niño y de una empresa.

"Lo harás genial, Lena y si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda puedes contar conmigo"

"Muchas gracias, Jess de verdad, no se que haría sin ti" dijo Lena pondiendole una mano sobre la rodilla

"señoritas hemos llegado" dijo el conductor, Lena levantó la vista y vio el rubor en la cara de la otra chica y rápidamente quito su mano, Jess bajo del coche y Lena salió detrás dando la vuelta para bajar a Alex "Hemos llegado, cariño" del dijo mientras le quitaba el móvil, para cuando acabó de bajar a Alex, Jess ya les estaba esperando en la puerta con las maletas. Lena abrió y la puerta y Jess ayudo a entrar las maletas.

"Quieres quedarte un rato? Aun quedan un par de horas para que Kara llegue"

"Me encantaría, pero tengo que volver a casa" Lena abrazo a Jess y se despidieron "a lo mejor Alex tiene una pequeña sorpresa en su habitación" dijo Jess antes de entrar al coche

Lena cerró la puerta y miró la casa, la verdad es que había elegido bien, la casa se veía mejor que en las fotos, había una pequeña entrada con unas escaleras y un pasillo donde deberían de estar el despacho de Lena y el baño de invitados, a la derecha de la entrada estaba el comedor seguido de la cocina y a la izquierda el salón.

"Alex, donde estas?"

"sofá, tía Lena" Lena se dirigió al salón y vio a alex acostado en el sofá con el peluche que Lena le había regalado.

"Que tal si nos quitamos la chaqueta y subimos a ver tu habitación?" Alex bajo del sofá y Lena le ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta y juntos fueron a la habitación de Alex, no era difícil de distinguir ya que sobre la puerta había letras de colores formando el nombre de Alex. "Me parece que es aquí"

"dice Alex" dijo este señalando las letras

"muy bien!" Le felicito "como lo sabes?" Era raro que un niño de su edad ya supiera leer

"mamá me enseñó Alex" dijo alex orgulloso sonriendo a Lena.

Lena abrió la puerta y se quedó sin respiración, la habitación era perfecta, pintada de verde con una banda decorativa de cabellos, una cama al lado izquierdo de la habitacion, en el lado derecha un armario empotrado y en las paredes estanterías vacias

El pequeño entró ilusionado señalando la banda decorativa "mira tía, son caballas"

"así es, te gusta? Lo ha hecho Jess" El Niño asintio dirigiéndose a la cama

"Es mia?"

"si, cariño, todo lo que hay en esta habitación es tuyo, que te parece si voy a buscar tus maletas y colocamos tus cosas?" El niño asintió "quédate aquí, ahora vengo" Lena bajo las escaleras, abajo miro el reloj de su muñeca, ya eran las siete y media, aún tenía tiempo, arreglaría la habitación de Alex para que se sintiera como en casa, luego lo ducharía y pediría algo de comer, probablemente em el restaurante favorito de Kara. Cogió las dos maletas de alex y subió y el niño seguía en el mismo sitio esperándola.

"Alex, cual es tu comida favorita?" Le pregunto abriendo las maletas en el suelo

"pasta con tomate" Lena rio, era una respuesta típica de un niño tan pequeño, al menos ya sabría que pedirle de cena. Los dos juntos empezaron a colocar los juguetes de Alex, entre los juguetes y ropa había también fotos de Alex con su madre y otras de Lex con Margot, encontró una de Margot sola embarazada de Alex, la debió de sacar Lex, la chica era realmente preciosa. Colocó la de Margot y Alex en la mesita de luz del niño

"Alex, te gusta esta foto aquí?" El Niño dejo de jugar con sus juguetes y la miro

"si" quedo un poco en silencio mirando la foto "extraño a mamá"

Lena se apresuró a abrazarle "lo sé cariño..." le partía el alma verle triste, dejo que El Niño se separara de ella y se puso de nuevo a jugar, era tan pequeño y había sufrido tanto que Lena lo único que quería era protegerle y que nunca volviera a sufrir. Lena lo observó un momento más y volvió a colocar la ropa y los juguetes.

A lo tonto entre jugando con Alex y arreglando la habitación tardaron dos horas, eran las nueve y Kara llegaría en una hora y aún tendían que duchar a Alex, a ella y pedir la cena

"que te parece si nos duchamos? En un rato vendrá una amiga a conocerte" dijo Lena yendo a la puerta

"que amiga?" Pregunto curioso levantándose del suelo y dándole la mano a Lena

"Recuerdas la foto de mi collar?" Le señaló el collar que llevaba al cuello y El Niño asintió "pues esa amiga, se llama Kara"

"puede ser mi amiga también?" Pregunto con una sonrisa

"claro que si, seguro que seréis grandes amigos" le aseguro y de verdad esperaba que fuera así, ahora el niño era parte de su vida y siempre lo sería y esperaba que Kara aceptará esta nueva parte de su vida.

Esta vez no llenaron la bañera por mucho que Alex insistiera, quedaba poco tiempo así que sólo sería una ducha rápida. Lena dejó que el pequeño se duchara solo ya que el aseguraba que podía y fue a por un pijama, antes guardando la ropa de alex vio un pijama que le hizo mucha gracia y seguro que a Kara le encantaría, era un pijama entero del traje de superman, hasta tenía una capa de quita y pon. Al llegar al baño vio que había más agua fuera de la ducha que dentro y rompió en una carcajada, Alex había salpicado agua por todo el baño "Alex, que has estado haciendo"

"Me he duchado, tía" y abrió la cortina con la manguera de la ducha en la mano empapando a Lena y al baño aun mas, al ver lo que hizo el pequeño rompió en una carcajada y colocó bien la manguera para que dejara de mojar fuera "lo siento mucho tia" dijo entre risas. Lena tampoco pudo resistir y rompió a reír y se hizo una nota mental de no volver a dejar a alex solo en la ducha.

"Aparte de limpiar el baño, te has pasado jabón?" Dijo acercándose

"Si, mira que rico huelo" dijo extendiendo el brazo para que Lena lo pudiera oler

"mmm riquísimo y el pelo?"le pregunto y el niño acercó su cabeza "me parece que el pelo no te lo has lavado"

"No... el pelo me lo lavaba mamá..." dijo alex mirándose los pies

"Que te parece si yo te ayudo a lavarte el pelo?" El niño asintió y fue a por el shampoo entregándoselo a Lena "muy bien, cierra los ojos, cariño" Lena le lavo el pelo y se lo enjuago. "Estas listo para salí?" Y envolvió al niño en una toalla y lo llevo a la habitación "te he sacado el pijama de superman, te gusta?"

"si, es mi favorito!" El Niño dijo emocionado, se empezó a vestir y Lena le colocó el pijama "la capa tía, por favor, sino no puedo ser superman" Lena riendo le coloco la capa

"Te quedas un poquito aquí solo? Me voy a ir a duchar rápido y vuelvo" Lena tenía miedo de dejarlo solo, pero sería rápido.

"Si" y se dispuso a jugar con sus juguetes

lena se metió en el baño rápidamente y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba duchada y vestida. Fue a la habitación de Alex y lo vio jugando con sus juguetes por lo que decía estaba jugando a los vaqueros

"alex, quieres bajar? Voy a pedir la cena" le dijo desde el marco de la puerta

El niño al escucharla se volteó rápidamente "puedo llevar los juguetes?"

"Claro que si, quieres que te ayude a bajarlos?" Alex negó con la cabeza, solo cogió el caballo que Lena le había regalado, un cabello pequeño y un vaquero.

Se dirigió a Lena y le extendió los brazos "me llevas?"

Lena sonrió y lo levantó "por supuesto que si, cariño" y se dirigió hacia abajo

"A Kara le gustan los caballos?" le pregunto Alex en su hombro, había recostado su cabeza, se le notaba que estaba cansado y era normal, estos últimos días habían sido muy movidos para un niño tan pequeño

"No lo se cariño, le puedes preguntar cuando venga" llego abajo y dejo a Alex en el sofá y se sentó a su lado, miro el reloj de su muñeca y ya eran las menos cuarto. "Voy a pedir la cena, quieres pasta con tomate?" Alex que estaba corriendo por el salón haciéndose pasar por superman le dijo que si; Lena llamo a noona's y pidió lo de siempre más un plato de pasta, le dijeron que en media hora estarían aquí con la comida. Kara llegaría en quince minutos y Lena estaba como un flan, esperaba que la reacción del su amiga fuera buena, Alex era un niño encantador y seguro que se llevarían bien.

"Tía, tú conoces a superman?" Pregunto alex subiéndose al sofá

"no, pero conozco a supergirl, me ha ayudado muchas veces" alex abrió los ojos asombrados, Lena le había mentido un poquito, si que conocía a superman, pero no como tal, mas bien como Clark kent

"Es súper fuerte? Yo soy súper fuerte, mira" y le enseño el brazo donde en realidad no había ni una pizca de músculos pero ella se hizo la sorprendida

"vaya! No serás tu más fuerte que supergirl? Porque con estos músculos que tienes!" Y Lena se puso a hacerle cosquillas

"pa-para tía Lena" suplicaba entre risas, de repente el timbre sono y Lena quedo congelada en el sitio "es la comida? Tengo hambre" Lena le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

"Quédate aquí con tus juguetes, voy a ver quien es" se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, sus piernas apenas respondían, frente a la puerta se acomodó el pelo, respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta, al otro lado se encontraba Kara, preciosa como siempre, llevaba unos vaqueros y una chaqueta rosa chicle. Al verla Kara le regalo una sonrisa y corrió a abrazarla.

"Hola Kara" Dijo Lena hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Kara "no te haces una idea de como te he extrañado"

"Yo te he extrañado mas, Lena, me alegro muchísimo de verte" Dijo rompiendo el abrazo "no sabia que te habías mudado"

"fue...fue una decisión de último momento, pasa por favor" se movió hacia un lado dejando pasar a la otra chica y cerrando la puerta "tengo algo que contarte y espero que lo entiendas y que nuestra relación no cambie para nada" Kara le puso una mano en la mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar

"recuerdas lo que te dije? Que no me importa nada siempre me tendrás"

"espero que sea así" respiro y lo llamo "Alex, cariño, puedes venir un momento por favor?" Nunca aparto la vista de Kara y vio cómo su cara cambio por completo y la duda se reflejaba en cada rincón de su preciosa cara. Alex apareció y se colocó detrás de una dd las piernas de Lena con vergüenza. Los ojos de Kara se abrieron como platos mirando al niño que estaba escondido "Kara, este es Alex, mi sobrino, se quedará conmigo a partir de ahora" dijo acariciando la cabeza de Alex "Alex, dile hola a Kara"

"Hola, Kara" saludo desde detrás de Lena sonriéndole a Kara. Kara quedó muda y a Lena le pareció una eternidad, los ojos de Kara bailaban entre Lena y Alex y de repente su cara cambió por completo y sonrió, Lena se relajó por completo, la sonrisa de Kara parecía verdadera. Lena vio como Kara se arrodillaba

"Hola, Alex. Encantada de conocerte" y le tendió la mano


End file.
